Waiting For You
by howonies
Summary: Menunggu seseorang itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan bukan? Tidak semudah itu. Tapi, demi orang yang kita cintai, apa bisa kita mengatakan tidak? YEWOOK COUPLE. RnR?;)


Title: Waiting For You

Cast:

Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Genre:-

**Author POV**

Ryeowook duduk termenung di bawah pohon yang bertiup melewati rambutnya,telinganya, Ryeowook hanya terdiam,memegang sebuah botol kaca kecil di tangan mungilnya,memandanginya dengan tatapan kesepian. Kesepian?Ah,tentu saja dia tepat 3 tahun Yesung meninggalkannya di desa kecil ini, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ryeowook membuka tutup botol kaca itu, dengan sedikit kewalahan. Ia melemparkan tutup botol ke rerumputan di dekatnya, mengocok botol itu keras. Setelah cukup lama, meluncurlah sebuah kertas kecil di pangkuannya, kertas kecil nan kumal. Ryeowook tersenyum masam, mengambil kertas itu,membukanya perlahan.

_Ah ryeowook-ah! Kau dongsaengku yang terbaik!Kau bisa terus membahagiakan aku. Kau tau itu? Belum lama kita bertemu, tapi aku senang bermain orang yang jarang beradaptasi dengan orang kau membuat segalanya mudah,Ryeowook manisku. Teruslah membantuku, aku terus membutuhkan bantuanmu^^_

Bola mata Ryeowook bergerak-gerak pelan,membaca surat itu berkali-kali. Ryeowook mencengkramnya semakin keras, jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang. Ia menyibakan rambutnya pelan, badan mungilnya bergetar hebat.

Ryeowook menaruh potongan kertas itu di mulai mengocok lagi botol kaca ada 1 lagi kertas yang jatuh kepangkuannya. Ryeowook menggerakan tangannya,mengambil gulungan surat itu.

_Ryeonggu, semakin lama kenal denganmu,semakin aku tau banyak tentang dirimu. Dirimu menyenangkan. Kau bisa menghilangkan rasa penatku, rasa bosanku. Pokoknya kau membuat aku bersemangat setiap hari. Kau itu energik sekali, apa kau hanya energik padaku? Kk~ ;p Sepertinya tak lama lagi aku akan pergi ke kota. Aku tak bisa memastikan kapan aku akan pulang. Maukah kau menunggu, my ryeonggu? _

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya perlahan. Surat itu, sudah berkali-kali ia baca dalam 3 tahun ini. Tapi, tak pernah membuatnya berhenti menangis. Air matanya sudah mengalir lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikannya, ia membiarkan air matanya menghilang, pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Wook melepas surat itu dari tangannya. Menggulungnya pelan, dan menaruhnya di samping surat pertamanya. Air matanya mulai mereda, namun perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia mulai membuka surat lainnya.

_Maaf,aku pergi tanpa pamit padamu. Aku lihat kau masih tertidur lelap sekali, sepertinya kecapean. Aku tidak bisa membangunkanmu, ryeonggu. Kau begitu manis saat tertidur,aku tak tega. Aku akan meninggalkan surat ini. Jangan lupakan aku! Kau mau menungguku? Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan sedih ryeong. Jangan lupa makan, aku menyayangimu.^^_

Wook tertunduk lemas, ia capek menangis terus. Pipinya merah, basah. Yesung terus memenuhi pikirannya sekarang, ah ini aneh sekali.

Ryeowook bangkit berdiri, ia ingin segera pulang. Tubuhnya lemas, agak terhuyung saat dia berjalan. Wook memegang dahinya, agak hangat. Pantas saja ia merasa pusing. Jalanan di hadapannya terlihat buram, kabur. Ryeowook hampir saja terhempas di tanah,kalau tidak ada yang menahannya di belakang.

Ryeowook segera menoleh, dan terdiam saat Yesung berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sakit wook?" ucap Yesung cepat, menggendong Ryeowook di antara mereka hanya sedikit, dan Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya memanas, merah. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Ryeowook pelan,suaranya serak. "Tidak,biar kugendong hm?" tanya Yesung, memegang punggung Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook, sudah berada dalam gendongan orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tak ingin ini cepat berakhir. Ia ingin selamanya seperti ini. Sampai Ryeowook merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Hyung, aku ingin tidur" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung tersenyum, wajah nya masih seperti dulu. "Ya, tidur akan membawamu ke rumah. Pegangan padaku"

Ryeowook memegang bahu Yesung keras, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur di gendongan Yesung.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata mungilnya, terduduk di atas kasur. Lalu setelah tenang, ia bersandar pada bantal di belakang punggungnya. Bahkan saat ia terbangun, Yesung duduk di hadapannya, tersenyum manis.

Yesung tidak berubah, sama sekali tidak berubah. Penampilannya, wajahnya, gayanya, sikapnya... Ryeowook masih menyimpan rasa padanya. Lagipula, ia namja yang baik, bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau Ryeowook menyimpan perasaan pada orang seperti itu?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook,sedikit jahil. Dia memajukan bibirnya,menatap wook gemas.

"Aish" ujarnya, membetulkan kacamata yang tersampir kelihatan lebih tampan. Kelihatan pekerja keras, rajin, pintar. Wook tidak bosan menatap wajahnya.

Yesung mengelus rambut wook pelan. Oh, apa dia tak merasaan apa-apa saat ia menyentuh wook?Padahal wook kelihatan malu sekali, saat tangan mungil Yesung itu mulai mengelus rambutnya.

"Apa kau kehilanganku?" tanya Yesung, masih mengelus rambut Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook, kelihatan sedikit gugup, memegang pinggir kasurnya, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau? Sakit lagi?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Yesung memegang dahi Ryeowook, masih agak panas. "Istirahatlah" ucap Yesung pelan, memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook dan menyenderkannya ke tersenyum lembut, sikapnya benar-benar tak berubah.

"Jeongmal gomawo" ucap Ryeowook pelan, masih saja tersenyum. Ryeowook senang sekali akan perlakuan Yesung padanya. Ia ingin sakit terus, kalau Yesung mau menemaninya seperti ini.

"Apa kau rindu padaku?" tanya Yesung, mengangkat alisnya nakal.

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, menutupinya dengan selimut. Ryeowook tidak mau menjawab! Apa jadinya kalau Ryeowook mengaku bahwa ia rindu? Bahwa ia rindu sekali,pada Yesung?

Yesung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil Ryeowook, tiduran di sebelahnya. "Jawab pertanyaan ku, kau menghindar" ucap Yesung, menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat.

Ryeowook tidak bisa bernafas. Yesung, tidur sedekat itu dengannya. Jarak antara mereka sedikit sekali. Mungkin Yesung bisa mendengar debar jantung Ryeowook yang keras saat ini.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook pelan,memegang ujung bantalnya.

"Menurutku? Kalau kau menghindar seperti tadi, kau rindu padaku. Aku melihatmu menangis tadi tahu. Kau menangis kenapa?" ucap Yesung panjang, bahkan Ryeowook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Jadi... Tadi kau melihat hyung? Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat datang, hah?"tanya Ryeowook agak kesal, membalikan badannya.

Yesung,awalnya terdiam. Lama kelamaan, dia memberanikan diri memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Karena aku suka melihatmu dari kejauhan. Jadi, kau mau mengaku, bahwa kau merindukanku?" bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Ryeowook. Angin berhembus pelan, telinga Ryeowook kelihatan memerah. Ryeowook membalikan badan, dan wajahnya langsung bertatapan dengan wajah porselen milik namja art of voice itu.

"Baiklah, aku merindukanmu" ucap Ryeowook pelan, menatap mata mematikan Yesung. Yesung masih memegang pinggang Ryeowook, memeluk nya makin mereka semakin dekat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau... rindu padaku?" tanya Ryeowook terbata-bata. Ryeowook bisa merasakan nafas Yesung dilehernya, lalu berpindah.

"Kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanya Yesung jahil, melepas pelukannya dan menarik selimut sampai se dadanya, hingga Ryeowook ikut tertutupi.

"Aku? Aku ingin kau merindukanku,hyung" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak merindukanmu?"

"Kau harus merindukanku hyung. Karena aku merindukanmu" ucap Ryeowook mantap.

"Yah,aku menyerah. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu" ucap Yesung, tersenyum lembut. Ryeowook, mau tidak mau, menatap wajahnya. Ah, seandainya saja Yesung menyatakan cintanya... AH APA-APAAN INI?

"Kau masih menungguku?" tanya Yesung pelan, duduk di kasur kecil itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook, penasaran. Ia segera duduk di ujung kasur, berjalan menuju Yesung.

"Apa kau masih menungguku? Apa ada namja lain di hatimu?" tanya Yesung cepat, saat Ryeowook berdiri di hadapannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Aku menunggumu, Yesung hyung" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ryeowook, mukanya memerah saat itu juga. Kenapa Yesung hyung menanyakan itu mendadak sekali? Ah aneh.

"Jawab aku Ryeowook. Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya lagi

"Untuk apa aku menjawabnya?"

"Untuk mengetahui apa perasaanmu. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Ryeowook akhirnya. Wook memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia tak mau menatap Yesung hyung sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar malu.

"Buka matamu" ucap Yesung, berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook

"Apa perasaanmu?" tanya Ryeowook, masih menutupi wajahnya malu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mencintaimu?" tanya Yesung, terkikik pelan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,hyung" ucap Ryeowook mantap.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu" ucap Yesung, menatap wajah Ryeowook hingga mereka dekat sekali, "Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu" lanjutnya.

Lalu, Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook pelan, lembut. Ryeowook terkesiap, ini terlalu cepat! Tapi, lama-lama, Ryeowook mulai menikmati ciuman mereka.

"Would you marry me?" tanya Yesung langsung, setelah mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Ryeowook, mukanya tambah memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau, hyung?"

"HEH! Kau harus mau, kau membuatku seperti ini. Kau membuatku tergila-gila padamu. Tanggung jawab, kau harus mau menikah denganku!"

"Hyung, aku tadi bercanda. Tentu saja aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu"

-END-


End file.
